8th grade for Percy Jackson
by Rachael.rochelle
Summary: Percy goes to manhtten south middle school for 8th grade


I DONT OWN ANYTHING AT ALL

middle school for demigods

Hey, I'm Percy Jackson. I'm trying to be a normal 8th grader... Well as normal for a demigod as possible. This year I'm going to public school. it's called MSMS. short for Manhattan South middle school.

Okay today's the first day I tell myself. Be cool don't get kicked out. I walk up to my home room c-15. I'm greeted by a very tall man named . I do the normal thing with new teachers saying "hi I'm Perseus Jackson but, call me precy" tells me wear my seat is. Soon everyone files in the room. We get our schedules For the year.

I'm in

1 math ( for the slower kids)

2 English

3 social studies

4 science

Doesn't seem so bad the kids are nice, the bell rings and we pass to first class.

As I walk in to math it hits me like a brick to the face, a very strong aura of a demigod in this room. I can't tell who has the aura, I'm soon snaped out of it by the teacher giving roll-call. When the teacher gets to my name I look up and she has a necklace on, not just any necklace a camp necklace, I'm once again snaped out of my thoughts by her saying Perseus Jackson are you here, I say here and can you call me Percy.

After roll call she give us a sheet that says "all about me" We have to fill it out it's the normal stuff like nicknames what we do out side of school. Did you do any camps over the summer. I fill it out. When I got to the camp part I wrote " camp half-blood " say "you may turn your work sheets in now" I give her mine and walk back to my desk.

The bell rings and I head off to English with As soon as the last kid walks in he says " this your grammar packet you will need this every day in here and you will not get a second one" I sit in his class as we learn about verbs and nouns. Thanks the gods the bell rings and I'm off to social studies

I walk in and I see in huge letters " Greek gods" I smile Beacuse Poseidon is my father and the gods are a part of my daily life. The teacher miss Kingston. Says " we will be learning about ancient Greece this term" she asked us who are the big three I raise my hand and. Say " Zues lord of the skies and king of the gods ,Poseidon lord of the seas and brother to Zues, Hades lord of the under world and brother to Zues and Poseidon. After she says why they are the big three the bell rings and we are going to gym?

Okay we are in gym with my whole "team" The three teachers are saying how we have to run a mile in under 15 minutes by next week. The big one says "precy Jackson you need to head down to miss maintas room now. I leave the gym, and walk to her room pretty scared and I'm holding riptied

I enter her room she says " witch one mom or dad is your godly parent" I say "dad" she says "which god is he" I say " my father is lord Poseidon" she give a gasp and says " a child of the big three, your father broke the pack" I says " Zues has a daughter named Thaila, hades is the only one to keep his oath" then I ask who's your godly parten she smiles and says " Athena goddess of wisedom" at I get the strangest feeling in the pit of my stomach and think of Annabeth. Miss mainta says " you have a weapon and some Nectar right?" I uncap riptide and say " yeah I got this and ,I have a bottle in my locker" go back to gym now she says. I do as I'm told

When I get there I see we are playing dodge-ball and go on a side. I keep dodging the balls like it's nothing. The whistle blows and we all head back to class.

I have science with miss. Hea, she says this year will be learning about physical science. I zone out soon, thinking about Annabeth, Grover, Tyson and Thaila. Will

the prophecy be about her or I. I didnt realise it but it's lunch time.

I walk down to the cafe and I don't know wear to sit so I go with all the jock looking kids. I sit there not talking, just eating my lunch and one boy says "hi I'm Johnny" i say " I'm Percy nice to meet you " I hear tabble up chairs under" and everyone gets up and pushes the chairs under. After lunchen we go to home room and get are stuff to go home.


End file.
